The Angel of Endurance
by GothicT2
Summary: Klaus finds a girl alone in the woods, as the years went by he teaches her and as a result he fell in-love with her. But, she had disappeared and he had turned into how he is today. But, what will happen when he finds her as a friend of his enemies? Klaus/ OC
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire Diaries Story

By: GhothicT2

**Warning**: This story contains M rated events that should not be read by children. Seriously, with a main character of Klaus, you can imagine.

**Disclaimer**: I **will not** and **do not ****own** Vampire Diaries.

**Note**: Hey, GothicT2 reader, this is my first time written a Vampire Diaries fan fic, just want to show my liking to it. And this is mainly an OC/Klaus pairing thing, and really, if you are reading this, I know you are a Klaus lover. Seriously, who isn't?

**Enjoy**

(._.)

**Prologue**

**Boy Meets Creature**

**S**he looked at him, trying to comprehend his species. No fur ,but he has curly light brown hair on head. This stuff covered his body, maybe it was extra skin? His arms were long and so were his legs. She was greatly confused. Maybe he was a monkey-no wait, he has no tail. He was another kind of ape?

He stepped forward and then his cheeks turned oddly red. She shifted in the snow under her. It was so cold; it made her skin turn blue. It burned and she began to cry form it, and then that's when he came shortly after she was about to.

"You're naked," he said, turning away from her. She looked down on herself and saw she was naked? "Where are your clothes?"

_Clothes,_ she thought. _What are clothes?_

She looked at him, confused.

"You know clothes?" he asked, pulling on the stuff he had on him. She reached out and touched it. It was soft. "Yeah, clothes? You aren't from around here are you? Are you from the city?"

She shook her head.

"Are from the country?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"Where are you from then?"

She hesitantly shook her head.

"Don't you talk, you know, 'like this'?" he asked. She stared at him and she understood. she was surprised, the other creatures around her never talked. They were always silent. "Do you have a family?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"A mother and a father?" he asked. "Do you know anything?" he sighed and stood up. He took off his sweater and handed it to her. "Here, put this on."

She grabbed it and stared at it.

"Put it on over your head," he said. She lifted it up and placed it on her head. "No, no, no, not like that." He grabbed the sweater and put it on her. She looked down at herself warm. "See, it's called a sweater," he said. "Can you say 'sweater'?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth slightly and closed it. He sighed and sat beside her.

"What are you doing out in the cold?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Hm…Alright if you like something nod, like this." He nodded. "If you don't, shake your head, and if you don't know, shrug your shoulders." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now, do you like the snow?"

She hesitantly shook her head.

"Then why are you in it?"

She shrugged her shoulder.

"Do you have a home?"

She nodded.

"Really, where, can I see?" he asked. She stood up and walked across the snowy field with him following behind. She stepped on a large rock and pointed to something. He got on the rock and looked down to see a little cottage in a field down the hill. "That's you home?"

She nodded and jumped down off the rock and headed downhill. He followed behind her. They walked across the hill and to the door. The girl opened the door and then exposed a small living area.

"Wow, how long have you lived here?"

She frowned and thought. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, it's like a fort, or a club house," he said. He looked around and stepped into the kitchen and opened the cooler. There were only spiders in webs. "No food, do you eat?" he asked, closing the door. She looked confused. "You know eat?"

Her stomach growled loudly and she held it.

"See, when you hear that what you do?" he asked.

She shook her head and shrugged.

"Nothing, so you starve yourself? Don't you know you can die like that?"

She stepped back from his yelling. He realized she got afraid and stepped forward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But, you have to eat or you'll die," he said. He looked over to the window and smiled. "Hey, how about I bring food and we can share the cottage. We can do lots of stuff here."

She nodded with a smile.

"Good, it's a deal." He spat on his hand and held it out to her. She looked at him in curiosity. "Go on, you have to do the same. What's the matter?" he sighed and wiped his hand on his shirt. "Girls…Look, we can cross our hearts. Just take your pinky and cross your heart."

She did exactly that.

"Now, we wrap pinkies and we kiss our hand and spit. Okay, now let's do it again. They crossed hearts, wrapped their pinkies, kissed hands, and spat on the floor. She had a little trouble spitting. "Well, almost. I'll be right back with some food."

She shook her head and walked with him.

"No, don't worry, I'll be right back."

She grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"No, I can't bring a girl home, it's embarrassing. I promise I'll be back, okay?"

She let him go and nodded.

"Good, I'll bring back some of the cookies I saved." With that he left.

She sat down on the floor and waited for his return.

**XXX**

He stuffed his large sabretache with food and sweets. He packed a lot of things. He remembered how worried she looked when he left, maybe he should hurry back.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?"

He turned around to see his little sister, Rebekah.

"Are you staying the night out, Niklaus?" she asked, standing next to him.

Spending the night in the cottage was a brilliant idea. But, he would have to ask his mother.

"Yes, I am, but I have to ask mother," he said.

"I don't think she would let you, she's yelling at daddy again."

His parents fighting was the perfect time to ask. They paid no mind and they agree to anything he asked. With that, he went to where they were arguing. He peaked in and saw them standing in each other's face, screaming their brains out.

"Mommy!" he shouted, getting her attention.

"Not now, Niklaus," she said.

"But, mommy I have to ask you something," he said. "I want to spend the night over my friend's house for the…weekend. Is that okay?"

"…Oh, yes, Niklaus. Just remember to bring your nighties."

He walked back to his room and saw Rebekah going through the food.

"Stop it, leave it alone, Rebekah," he said, snatching to bag of cookies from her hands.

"How rude," Rebekah said, sticking her tongue out at him. He did it back and then he realized Rebekah was the same size as the other girl in the cottage. "…Hey, how about I giving you four cookies and some of mom's chocolate cake for three dresses and a night gown."

Rebekah looked up and smiled.

**XXX**

She sat there on the floor, staring into space. She grew lonely and she felt tears well up in her eyes. The tears fell uncontrollably and she sniffled. Suddenly, the door opened and he saw her on the floor crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head.

He sat in front of her and wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

"I told you I'd be back." He grabbed the sabretache and opened it. "See, I got the food, and my little sister said you can have these clothes." He pulled out a dress. "Don't cry, okay? Everything's gonna be just fine. "

She nodded, assuring herself as well.

"My mother said I can spend the night here for two days. Do you know how many that is? Well, today is Friday and I have until Sunday. So that's two nights and two mornings."

She nodded.

"Okay, put this dress on, and she said every dress needs this," he said, lifting underwear up with a dress."

She began to take off the sweater but, she was then stopped.

"No, don't change here. Go in the dressing room," he said. "I'll go put the some food in the cooler."

As he did so, she stood behind the tin wall made of paper and breakable wood. She looked at the underwear and put it on her head.

_No, that's not right_, she thought.

She put it on her arm and sighed. She didn't know how to do this. She decided to put on the dress. She knew how to do that. When she was done, she grabbed the underwear tried to figure out how to wear it.

"Hey, are you done?" he asked, peaking in.

She shook her head.

"Um…You have to put the dress on last. You slip your legs in that, and that's an under shirt, so you put it on like the sweater I gave you, and then you put the dress on. You got it?"

She nodded and did it over again.

When she was done, she came out and grabbed the hem of the dress and smiled.

"See, you did it," he said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus. Can you say that?"

She stared at him.

"Come on, you can say it."

"…Kl-s…? Kl-s," she said.

"No, Klaus. You have to say the A in it."

"…Kl-a-s…?"

"…Close enough," he said. "Do you have a name?"

She shook her head.

"How about…Michael, a girl in my class has that name," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Mm…Mic-el," she said.

"No, Michael."

"Mikael," she said.

Klaus shook his head. "Michael."

"Michael…?" she asked.

"Yeah, you said it." She smiled and blushed at the cheeks.

That night, Klaus had built them a fort in the bedroom, and lite a candle. That afternoon, he wanted to play house. So he was the husband and she was the wife. He told her tonight they would marry with the rings he was given by his mother.

"I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, Michael and you take me to be your husband." He slipped the ring on her finger and then the other on his. "Now, Michael, we do what married people do. We sleep in the same bed, you make the food, you clean, and I do business and work and stuff. And we kiss a lot."

"…K-is?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what my Mother and father do." Klaus leaned forward and kissed Michael on the cheek. "See, like that." Michael nodded. Klaus ate a cookie.

"Kl-a-s," she said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"M-Mo-ter?"

"My mother, you mean?" he asked. "My mother is very strict. But, I love her, I'm supposed to. And my father, he doesn't talk to me anymore. I don't know why…"

Michael frowned and she yawned.

"Oh are you tired?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Oh…We can go to sleep," he said.

She lay down and stared at him. He lies next to her and look up. "You…Sad?"

"No, I'm just tired," he said. "We can play in the snow tomorrow."

"…S-Snow…"

"Yeah, did you ever play in the snow before?"

She shook her head. She didn't know that you could ever play in snow. And why should she? The snow was so cold and it made her skin burn really badly.

"It's fun," he told her. Michael sat up and looked out of the fort and at the window. She watched the snow fall out of sight and she cock her head. "What's wrong?"

"...S-Snow...fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," Klaus said. "You can make snowmen, snow angels, and we could have snowball fights. my friends play it all the time..."

Michael shook her head. "T-Too cold," she said.

"Yeah, that's why you wear mittens and coats to keep you warm. I mean we can't stay out for long or we'll get a cold."

Michael laid down and sighed.

"You'll see, Michael."

They did play in the snow the next day. And they played every winter and they would stay up all hours of the night, Klaus would tell her stories and he would teach her more and more. They did this for seven years, and Klaus grew attached to Michael. He found himself in-love and yearning for her at the changing age is fifteen. And poor Michael doesn't know a thing.

Klaus stood in front of the cottage door. He looked at the ring in his hand that he planned to give her today. He was nervous and he needed to get away from his family problems. He wanted to run away with her, but…

"Klaus," a voice said from behind. He turned around and saw Michael with a basket of groceries in her hands. He hid the ring in his pocket. "Why are you just standing there, go inside." She opened the door and he let him inside. "I think I did the shopping right. I got the bread, and I have some fish."

"Oh, that's good," Klaus said. "…Um, Michael, I have to ask you something."

"Okay," she said.

Klaus sighed and stepped forward. "I just wanted…"

"How do I make cookies? Can you show me?" she asked, turning to him. Klaus sighed and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'll show you."

Michael walked to the cooler and began to put she groceries away. Klaus sat at the two seated table and stared at her. It's odd; she had been there with him all the way. She cried with him when his younger brother had been killed by wolves and when he was covered in blood of his mother and when his family was apart. She did not judge him, she only comforted him as much as she could and he respects that.

"Klaus, what's the matter?" Michael asked. Klaus looked up at her and she was looking down on him with lovely blue eyes. She looked at him with a confused smile. He smiled back and then he began to stare at her neck. His fangs stabbed at his lower lip, and her began to feel himself slip into what he wanted to hide from her for a while now. He suddenly stood up and looked way.

"I have to go…I'll be back okay?"

"Okay…Don't be long," she said as he rushed out. She was confused with him, was he lonely, or had his sister upset him, or maybe she's ill…

Michael hummed and continued to finish what she was doing.

After much delay of feeding and his sister problems, he made his way to the cottage. The sun was just about to hide behind the horizon as Klaus walked down the hill and just as he reached the bottom, he felt odd and the pit of his stomach. His insides churned inside of him and this scent of blood flood through his nostrils. He frowned as he looked upon the cottage, which was dark and calm. Michael would always have their special candle burning in the window so he could see it. He found this odd that it wasn't there at all. Klaus slowly made his way to the dark structure, listening to the silence wasn't easing the worry that began to spread in him. he was just about to take the fourth step when a scream and a crash broke the silence. He sprint into action.

Klaus barged in the door and saw a figure over a struggling Michael.

"Michael!" he shouted and pulled the dark clothed man off her right after he punched his to the wall. He held Michael. She was gasping and moaning out of pain. Klaus lifted his hand and bite into his waist. It hurt but he didn't mind. He put it to her mouth.

"Drink it," he demanded. She did so, but she only got out a little when the man grabbed Klaus by the collar and punched him and kicked him on the floor. Klaus was then stabbed in the neck. The pain came so quickly that it made him fall to the floor. The man stood over them and Klaus looked in the man's eyes. They were jet back and he realized he was not human. He rose his foot and all Klaus saw was darkness.

He woken up that morning and found Michael gone, he had called for her, but had no answer. He cried ever night for her, and as the years went on he went on as well, not forgetting her, yet living life.

Problems got in his way and he solved them simply. And he then he would find himself living like a king. And even in the twenty first century, Klaus has always found himself in deep depression and alone…thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: This is Chapter One; give me the details of how you like it.

**Chapter One**

**His little Lamb**

**H**e sat in his chair, sketching harsh feelings out upon paper. It was silent to a human being's ears, but, his sister-who wasn't just that- noticed. She realized his silent rage once a month, like at every end of the year's months; he's distant, silent- a true mute. She always asked his him why he act like this, but, he don't answer. She loved her brother, but, the knowledge of not knowing made her want to squeeze the literal Hell out of him.

Rebekah eyed him hard like she was melting his brain, but, he paid no mind, even though the tension was hard to ignore.

Klaus sculpted the final detail with his shading pencil and he looked down on it in sad gratification. He sighed and turned the page to start on another.

"Another, Nik, this is the fourth one today," Rebekah said, standing over him in an instant.

"Maybe I have a lot of ideas," he said softly. He drew the outline of an eye and then its pupil.

"That's the first thing you said all day," she said. "You know, I'm tired of you sitting around like this every end of the month. You need to get out of this house, or I'll chase you out."

Klaus didn't listen, he was so deep in imagining the eye he'll put on paper. Rebekah growled and grabbed the notepad away from Klaus, who stood up quickly. Rebekah started looking through the pad.

"Oh, flowers and butterflies, looks like someone's in-love," she mocked. "Do I know her?"

Klaus growled and snatched his stuff away.

Rebekah sighed and pushed Klaus towards the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, getting pushed out of the mansion.

"Get out, draw something in the park, at the bar, just go somewhere because today is the time to celebrate me, and I can't have you lying on the couch in depression," she said. She slammed the door, leaving Klaus to sigh in frustration. He looked around and thought to himself. He had nowhere to go, and he didn't want to go anywhere.

Slowly, he decided to feed off the living in one of the areas of the woods; a spot where the young party, and have no awareness what so ever. Their blood wasn't a good taste, but it wasn't that bad.

**XXX**

Beats echoed through the very well hidden underground tunnels unknown to anyone of the government. Young people was hypnotized, moving, jumping to this continuous beat that blocked one's hearing. As said before, no one was aware, not even the slightest nudge will stop them, yet, they'll respond to someone in pure lust and desire.

Klaus moved through the crowd, making his way to his secret spot. No one knows of it, and that was okay.

When he reached the far end of the hypnotized crowd, he spotted the V.I.P and saw the same man sitting in his usual spot, looking over everyone. He must have been the owner of the place just the way he would take control of the women and push down men like they weren't worthy. He'd have a different female every time Klaus would walk in. The last time it was a blonde, so, he should have a brunette today.

And he was right, he had the grasp on a browned haired girl, but he was surprised to see that see was the Gilbert girl, Elena. He heard that she has blocked out her feeling and is on the point to no return. He always knew one of the brothers would do something to push her over the edge.

Klaus turned his gaze to where he was going and saw a shadow as if heading to his spot. No one was ever seen going in the little crater in the wall. It was unusual, and yet very interesting, so he followed.

He walked along the narrow path of the crater and could smell this attractive scent of the feminine beings, and he could also smell the irony smell of blood. And he noticed a trail of it as he walked. He could conclude that this was a woman, an easy prey for him. He grew nearer to his secret spot and could hear the moaning of someone in pain. Klaus peaked around the corner to see this figure kneeling at the foot of his spot; a little cottage with dust in its cracks. Yes, it was the same cottage that stood from the tenth century 'til now.

The woman on the ground was panting and sweating. Klaus walked from behind the rocky wall and slowly walked to the woman in breathless pain. He crept upon her like a lion in the savanna plains of Africa. He felt his fangs stab at his lower lip and he grew irritated-he couldn't wait to taste the crimson pouring out of her, so he pounced on her and sunk his fangs in her neck. The girl screamed, but have this act was a waste of energy, for no one would hear.

He had tasted all types of blood: type A, B, healthy blood, unhealthy blood, drugged blood. All was identified, but…this blood washing over his tastebuds was very different. It was almost pure of iron as if, or sweet. And it made him loss his train of thought.

As minutes turn into nearly an hour, Klaus became suspicious of why the blood hasn't run out in this body. The blood was going on and on and on. He had finally pulled away and looked on the woman that had passed out. Her hair fell upon her face, shielding her identity from his eyes. He thought nothing of it and looked towards the small cottage. He walked to its door and opened it. Dust had flown about the air. He stepped inside and walked into the living room where he had nestled next to Michael on cold winter nights. He remembered it- the warmth, her trembling, her worried words, it would always come to him like a ton of bricks.

**XXX**

_A frigid and passionless night it had been. This blizzard had been going on for hours and more hours to come. It was dangerous at this time, the snow was piling up. _

_'If in a matter of minutes snow could be covering half the door, then how could it be any different out there,' she had said this to him before he had went out to get wood for the fire. _

_He treaded through snow that was up to his waist. He carried wood in his arms trembling a bit. He walked to the door of the cottage and looked towards the living room. He saw her worried face. He closed the door and walked in the room. He put the wood into the fireplace and knelt down to light the fire with trembling fingers._

_'Klaus, I'll do it-'_

_'N-No, I got it,' Klaus said._

_Michael sat the single candle near the drafty window and walked by his side. His long wavy hair was covered with snow, as well as his heavy black coat. She sat by his side and watched as he struggled. The hay that had begun to smoke as he blew on it to spread the fire. He sat it in the fireplace as fire appeared. The fire engulfed the wood, popping and darkening. _

_Michael tried to take off his coat, but he wouldn't allow it._

_'Klaus, what's the matter with you?' she asked._

_'You wouldn't understand, you're too naïve for my responses,' he said._

_'Tell me, Klaus, I would try to understand," Michael said._

_Klaus looked up at her and she was staring at him. Honestly, she was very beautiful and he wanted her so badly. He wanted to kiss her and make love to her and make her moan for him to give her more. _

_'Do you know how much I love you, my little lamb?' he asked._

_'…No,' she answered._

_Klaus smirked and leaned away._

_'…Klaus, you're lips…They're turning blue,' Michael pointed out._

_'Then warm them,' he demanded. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She pulled away and blushed. 'What's wrong?'_

_'…You kissed me.'_

_Klaus smiled and kissed her again, but holding her shoulders, she turned her head away._

_'Naïve little lamb, why don't you want to kiss me?' he asked._

_She didn't answer._

_He hugged her; capturing her warmth. When he did he sighed. She didn't really understand the whole meaning of love yet, but, he will soon make her feel lust. _

_Hopefully it would be very soon._

**XXX**

He was hurt that night, that's why his had become pale. His wound had stained his shirt with blood. He needed time for it to heal. He was so rude to her because she was right.

She was always right.

Klaus sat in the chair she would sit in and stared into the fireplace. He was deep into thought when he began to hear that same moaning of pain. He looked towards the window and saw that woman staggering in the opposite direction of where they entered. He was very surprised; she was supposed to be dead-if not-very weak. Judging from how long he feed upon her, she should be dead. Could it be she's more than human? He never met or read about any immortal with continuous blood, breathing, and with a heartbeat.

He walked out the cottage and spotted a pool of blood where she had laid. It was an impressive amount, almost like she was bleeding from the wound in her neck, and she couldn't find no way to stop it. He looked up to where he had seen her leave and began to follow.

This hidden room, he found out, was apart of some tunnels that stretched everywhere under Mystic Fall. These tunnels were blocked off by those whom built it, a society of the Illuminati. Klaus had found jail cells, idols, daggers and severed heads of chickens, pigs, and humans. As a vampire and werewolf, Klaus had no time to wonder what side he was on. At the beginning, he was a sweet child, but he was born a creature many modern day people deny. It was almost like he was destined to be a creature of darkness. He wouldn't say he was with the Devil and he couldn't say he can kiss the feet of God; it was complicated, but, better to not think about it.

He wandered off into the tunnels, dirt had became damp with water puddles and leaks as he walk further into the tunnels. Rats and spiders are not seen, yet, but it is possible that he confused woman had scared them off or ran into the webs.

He followed the scent of blood and the fading drops upon the ground.

He come to the point of when the tunnel have a thrush hold to the worshipping room-a throne room he'd call it, for it had a chair as the center of attention, like the Satan had been sitting in it, giving orders and what not.

Klaus looked around and on the ground, no sign of blood, but she was very close. He looked to the majestic and royal-like chair and saw a figure nearly behind it. It was shaking and it breathed abnormally. He looked closer and noticed it was the girl. She was in serious pain and she was panicking. His kindness and sympathy had rarely shown, you can ask anyone that, but it seems to beam in him now.

He walked around the chair and the girl coward away.

"Stay away," she demanded.

Klaus did just that. He examined her, and noticed her skin was very pale, and the blood had stained her pretty little black dress. Her feet were dirty and her back were covered with old scars.

"Leave me alone," she wished.

It looked like vampires had been trying to eat at her, but, how isn't she dead? Maybe she escaped-no, no one could ever escape from a frenzy of vampires, not even a single vampire. It's humanly impossible.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked.

"…I'm trying to help," Klaus said.

The girl looked up through her hair, her face not revealed. He took a step towards her, making her flinch.

"Stop where you are!" she yelled, her strong German ascent rolling off her tongue. "You fed from me earlier, like the others. How will I know you're just trying to feed again?"

Klaus stared at her for a while. "…Then you'll just have to trust your instincts."

She was quiet and she looked away, in thought.

"Besides, I had a near hour fill, remember? I'm quite full." Klaus took a step forward raising alarm in her again.

"It still hurts," she admitted. "If you are lying to me, your soul shall scavenger in the pits of Hell."

"Sorry, love, but there's no doubt that I'll be doing that in my after vampire life ," he said.

"…You have no faith?" she asked.

"And why should I?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

Klaus moved behind her, and her eyes followed. Her hair revealed her pale left cheek that was stained with blood. He slowly knelt down.

"Do you think I am willing to trust?" he asked.

"…No…Not really," she said.

Klaus looked at her neck and lifted his hand. She flinched.

"I won't hurt you, I have been on this earth too long, so I have self-control," he said.

"Self-control, eh? How long? Seven centuries, did you see Dracula?"

Klaus smiled almost laughing. "Maybe I have, but I want to know where you are from."

"You have no right to know," she said as Klaus touched her scars. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you're breathing, you have a heartbeat, and yet you have knowledge of my species, you seem to attract the vampires here, and your blood is continuous. I'd say immortal-a mimicking demon?"

"I am not demon!" she protested.

"Then what are you?"

"It is none of your business!"

Klaus looked at her hair, for it was in the way of looking at her face, and he cocked his head to the side. He tried to find her eyes so he could influence her to tell him the things he asked. When he tried he didn't feel as if he over powered her. Feeling the tension, she tried to move away, but bumped into the stone wall, finding herself pinned.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"…Do you heal yourself?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"…No, I can, but it doesn't really come naturally," she replied.

Klaus stood up and looked behind him, he felt someone coming.

"Where the hell are you, I'm tired of this place!" the demanding voice of Elena echoed through the tunnels. She then walked in and saw the two near that oddly placed chair. She sighed. "There you are I'm ready to go. And I can't leave without you."

The bloody girl stood up and walked to her. Elena looked at Klaus and frowned.

"Hello, Elena," he said.

"Klaus," she said with near disgust. "And you are here to…?"

"I was just trying to comfort this strange creature, and you are here?"

"To do what I please," Elena said. She grabbed the girl's arm and rushed her out of the tunnels. Klaus was left alone once again.

**XXX**

She moaned out of pain as the green eyed man cleaned her wounds. He knew this girl a long time ago, but, she forgotten everything about him. She was his closest friend with much more time on the earth than he did. She listened to him' and she never wronged him. So, like now, he took care of her, and he took her in after finding her resting at the base of a willow tree.

She seem to have become something that no one had thought of been. After much research, he concluded she was in fact of the seven heavens just by the way she glows and her beauty- mystifying. But, she has this revolting side to her. She was very distant and at time she would push or pull away like he was disgusting to her. And then she would murmur another language as if and look at that person with the stare of the Devil. It was odd, but she is immortal, an immortal with no name.

"Ow," she hissed.

"I'm almost done," Stefan said. He dapped more at the teeth marks that was made by Klaus. He sighed. "You have to upgrade you're healing. And if you keep bleeding like this, vampires in other states might come around."

"It isn't my fault," she protested.

"I'm surprised that he didn't tear you up and fed you to his hell hounds," Damon said.

Michael flinched and gulped. "H-Hell hounds? Is he that evil?" she asked.

"All he does is kill and make alliances to only break them. He'd killed his own family in order for them to stay together." Caroline said. "If that's not evil, i don't know what is."

"Klaus is nothing but evil, so stay away from him," Stefan said.

Michael recalled Klaus' tone. He didn't seem that bad. and he said he wanted to help her and nothing more.

"Well, he seemed very opposite when I met him," she said under her breath.

"That's because he was charming you so you could trust him," Caroline said. "Trust me, I fell for it once."

"You all describe him as some kind of devil," Michael said.

"Yup, that's it,' Damon said. "Where's Elena?"

"She's supposed to be taking a shower."

"Perfect," the older brother said, and slithered towards Elena's bathroom.

"Are Damon and Elena an item?" Michael asked.

Stefan frowned coldly to her. "Yeah, pretty much," he answered.

Michael stared at him, seeing his feeling all over his face.

"Well, I gotta go," Caroline said. " I'll see you tomorrow, Michael."

When Caroline was gone out of the room, Stefan dabbed at her wound again.

"Ow," Michael spat. "It's clean already. Just patch it up."

"Fine," he said. "But, I hope you know not to go out to any parties with Elena again."

"I learn from my mistakes, Stefan, I'm not a child."

"I never said you were."

Michael folded her arms as he wrapped her neck with a bandage. Stefan's eyes wondered across her face and into her hypnotizing eyes. he loved staring into them, and he just figured out he still does. She was flawless, not a bump, not a roughness can touch her, not even a small scratch can be permanent. This thought remained until his green eye caught a redness hidden under her hair that covered the right side of her face.

Stefan pulled his hand away and stared at her. "Look at me," he demanded. She didn't listen. "…Look at me. Michael, look at me."

She sighed and looked at Stefan who lifted his hand and slowly moved the chin length bang away and revealed three deep gashes running down her right eye. It looked deep enough to blind her, but it seems to be healing gradually.

"How long were you trying to heal that?" he asked.

"…Demon scars…I heard they take decades to heal," she said. " Maybe, it was centuries?"

**Well, sorry for taking too long updating. Thanks for reviewing and urging me to write this Bangbaby, followers, and favoriters. Thank you for your support. More chapters will be coming very soon.**

**Up next: Chapter Two: Her Origins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**Sorry for taking so long updating. Laptop problems are the main cause of mental breakdowns of months. Oh, and **Lee** thanks for telling me about my errors, I went back and fixed them.

Please check out my other stories: **Around the World for summer (Ouran Host Club)** and **Zodiakku Megami (Fruits Basket)**.

And check out my new story for Ghost Adventures this year. I have worked on it for a while now and I finally decided that I've put it up on Fan fiction. So, look for it.

Well, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**Her Origins**

_**H**__er eyes, what could they possibly be made up of? She does not realize he stare at her as she explains his homework to him. Oh, how smart she was, especially in history. Her native tongue had won him over easily. Just the way she emphasized works and gestured. She was lovely and he couldn't tell her that for she was years older than him._

_"Stefan, pay attention," she said._

_Stefan stare at Michael's frustrated face and smile. He loved when he would make her angry and laughs, it was something her got from his father; someone who flirted with Michael a lot. His father didn't seemed to care of the age difference, so why should he?_

_'Stefan, what are you thinking?' she asked, slapping him on the forehead. 'You must get this by tomorrow, and if you don't get this, your father will punish me-'_

_Stefan sealed her lips with a kiss. This kiss lasted long enough for him to think about the texture of her lips, and feel the softness. But, then she had pulled away, staring into his eyes with surprise. She stood up and ran out the room. Stefan wanted to chase after her, but, maybe that would only make it worse..._

**XXX**

"Stefan…?"

Stefan looked up to see Michael staring at him with those large blue eyes. He realized he was peaking in on her from the door of her room. He looked in her eyes, seeing apprehension in them. She had on a thin white sleep shit on. She had held the sheets up to her chest so he wouldn't see anything.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

Stefan stepped inside the room, slow and hesitantly. He stopped in front of her and stared at her; creeping her out even more. He then sat in the chair that was on the side of her bed. Before he sat in this chair, thinking of what she could be. She had been on this earth for centuries and yet her species is unknown to him.

"What are you thinking of, Stefan?" she asked.

"...You really don't remember me, do you?" he asked.

"Sorry, but, no."

Stefan sighed and turned his head away.

"Was it someone important...? Like your lover?" she asked.

"Oh, no, But, my father really had a thing for you," Stefan said.

Michael stared at him and smiled. "So, I'm your stepmother."

"What? No, you weren't married," Stefan said.

Michael laughed at his tone.

"Then, what am I?" Michael asked. Michael crawled at the side of the bed and smiled. "Was I a maid?"

"...You could say that..."

Stefan's voice trailed off as his eyes trailed down to her cleavage. She had prefect sized breasts, the kind that you can barely fit in your hands. Her body wasn't as bad either. He remembered when he had accidentally seen her bathing in the maid's tub. Her skin was glossy, pale, and curve. When she had caught him, she smiled and told him she would be ready to tutor him in a minute. He was surprised at the calm aura and at her unashamed expression, like she was the innocent angel of all the seven heavens.

Ever since, he wanted her for himself. He'd grow jealous when his father would touch her secretly, and when Damon would openly flirt with her. It made him sick.

"Stefan...Stefan!"

Stefan jumped out of his thoughts and Looked up to her eyes. "...Huh?"

"You were staring at my chest," Michael said.

"...I was...?"

Michael flushed at her cheeks and turned away. "You...You lust for me."

"How did you know that?" Stefan asked.

"I see it in your aura."

_My aura?_ Stefan thought.

"...What are you?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I've been all over the world looking for my origin. But...I figured that if I explore where I first woke up, which was at that tree everyone had found me under. If I don't find out quickly I fear the worst."

"Yo, Stefan," Damon said, walking in the room. "Are you going to stay here or are you going to help us find the cure?"

"The cure?" Michael questioned.

Stefan turned his gaze to her. "Yes, it's a cure that turns vampires into mortals," he said.

"Unbelievable," she said.

"Well, believe it," Damon said. "So, are you coming or not?"

"I think I'll stay here with Michael," Stefan replied. Damon stared at him with suspicion, and then at the gorgeous Michael.

"What about you, Michael?" he asked.

"...N-No, I'd rather stay here," she said, looking to the ground. Damon squinted slightly and opened them back. He looked to Stefan again and smirked.

"Well, don't hurt yourselves while we're away," Damon said and left the room.

Stefan rolled his eyes from Damon's immature ways. He looked to Michael who looked nervous from her deep thoughts.

"Michael, what's wrong?" he asked.

Michael looked up at him and stood up. "Nothing. I have to get some air,' she said. With that, she walked out of the room and headed down the stairs and outside.

_How could this be? The cure, I thought I destroyed it?_ Michael thought. _That Evil witch! When I get my hands on her, I'll-_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the creature of mystery," a familiar voice said from behind her. She dare not turn, for the voice was easily given a face in her mind. She sighs. "Having a little stroll in your pj's?"

"What is to you?" she asked.

"Well, is it wrong to have concern for faceless women?" Klaus asked. He took off his coat and put it around her. Michael looked down to the ground and found that she was standing in leaves. She looked up to see that same willow tree she slept under.

"Damn it," she spat. _I was wandering again._

"Talking to anyone or just yourself?"

Michael growled. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus scratched his head and looked down at his sketch book. "I think better at night."

"So, does the lady have a name that I can call her? And do this woman have a face?" he asked. Michael paid no mind to him; instead, she walked to the base of the tree and laid a hand on the trunk. She felt it inhale sharply as if gasping from her touch. This tree is a mystery, just like she was. But, why was she so drawn by this tree?

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, concerned of her silence. When she didn't answer, he walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. This caused Michael to gasp. Before her eyes, she had seen his past, she felt his pain. She screamed out of result and fell to her knees. Klaus backed away.

Michael panted as the visions continued to cause her pain. She hated this, she doesn't know why it happened, but it does. Those that touch her have given her their past. She tries to control it, but it doesn't seem to work. The others: Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Caroline weren't as pleasing. But, Klaus, if is a fatal mistake. Born a werewolf and forced to become a vampire, and all caused by his mother.

Minutes after, she lay in the leaves, panting and trying to endure.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, kneeling at her side. He tried to touch her, but when he touched her only a little, she flinched away.

"Don't touch me," she said. Michael slowly sat up, her back facing him. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Everyone has their bad moments," he said. He stood up and watched her stand as well. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. And Yours?"

Michael looked at her feet for a while. "I don't have a last name, but, I am called Michael."

"...Michael?" Klaus questioned.

"Yeah?" Michael turned her head and looked up a Klaus' face in question of his surprised expression. Klaus dropped his items. Michael looked at the book and saw a beautiful drawing of an immortal blue eye. She knelt down to pick it up. She flipped through the pages and found nothing but her face. She looked up at him. "You have been drawing me?"

"Michael...Michael, w-where have you been...?" he asked.

"What-"

Klaus grabbed her and hugged her tight and kissed her lips roughly. Michael pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"...Don't you remember me?" he asked.

Michael shook her head, backing away.

"You creep! Have you been stalking me?" she asked, throwing the book down. She then tried to hurry away, but, Klaus appeared in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the tree. "Get off of me!"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, staring into her eyes. Michael just stared, not understanding what he was staring at. She tried to move away, but his grip was tight around her. "Speak to me."

"What are you talking about? Get off of me! You don't know me at all!" Michael thrashed about, finally escaping Klaus' hold. "I've heard things about you! You kill for a living and you threaten the innocent. You are a monster, the Devil in disguise!"

"That maybe so,' Klaus said. "But, the only thing that matters is that I will never hurt you."

Michael stared at Klaus. He wasn't showing his bad side at all. She stood up straight and showed that she was calm for the moment. He said that she's supposed to remember him just like Stefan said. It's obvious that she lost her memory, but why and how. Maybe Klaus have a clue of her existing here on earth.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"I knew you centuries ago. When Mystic Falls was founded. I was the first person you ever met."

"When was this?" She asked.

"The tenth century. You...Was younger then."

"Younger? So, I aged..."

"So...You don't remember anything?" Klaus asked.

"No. It seems that you aren't the only one I'm supposed to remember. It seems that I was in Mystic Falls in the eighteenth century as well."

"Where have you gone?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I told you I've been everywhere. I have been searching for my origins as long as I can remember. I've been in Egypt, looking for signs of my kind, but there was no luck."

Michael looked down to the ground and watched as the wind flipped through Klaus' sketchbook. She saw all these drawings of her with her eyes emphasized. In some she smiled, and in others, she only looked at you in what seems like awe. Klaus quickly picked up the book and closed it. Michael's cheeks started to flush brightly.

"Why am I all you draw in this book?" she asked.

"...This is the night you have been taken away from me. You are all I think about," he said.

Michael stared at him and then she recalled what he said. "Wait. I was taken? By who?"

"I don't recall. But, he was powerful enough to defeat me," Klaus said.

Michael thought long and hard. The only powerful beings that lived during the tenth century were Night Walkers. Night Walkers are bounty hunters of an old friend of hers. They only lived until he was put to rest by his lover.

"Silas...' she whispered.

**Thank you all for being so patient.**

**Until then, Chapter Three: The Secret of the Cure. **


End file.
